Talk:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
Ugh. I don't want this to happen. The movies ended fine. Why do they have to end dragons for us????? I don't want any dragons to die. The books end ultra-rotten (Don't be afraid to take offense cressida, but your books suck). I mean come on. The books and the movies deserve opposite fandoms. Does anyone agree? DRAGONS WILL ETERNALLY LIVE! Fans and fanbase, I disagree on the first talk. Perhaps it's logic enough we should have one last movie about dragons, predicting the last moments of dragons and their riders before a eventful change ensues. In fact, a world of extended dragons on Berk may not be exactly go out with a happy ending. If you recall or in this case you haven't, we've been told of a tragic event in our world that a owner of exotic animals in October 2011 had committed suicide after releasing all his animals (particularly the most dangerous carnivores we know well). With darkness closing in, the authorities had one thing to accomplish for the sake of human safety; demolish every last animal permanently. Images of the slaughter had hit the news wire and send shockwaves around the world. This is one of my suggestions about the third HTTYD film, a extended world of dragons on Berk may become a almost impossible commitment - not to mention causing newer problems for living among with dragons. And another thing; sooner or later these creatures that bring people together may suddenly turn against their neighbors like the other animals did in reality. I believe this is why dragons will be no more when they'll eventually have their deepest demons return. As everyone had said about taming the wild; you cannot trust nature - it's very unpredictable. So now I'm afraid dragons won't live eternally forever. I rest my case, thank you. Jcbeytien (talk) 20:47, October 27, 2015 (UTC) I don't like the sound of the plot of the 3rd movie........--Hulk10 (talk) 20:07, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Don't rush to assumptions based on what few details we have heard. Also, there is no need for speculation on what might happen in the third film. Also, the final book of the How to Train Your Dragon series ended with the dragons going into hiding, which means the dragons did not die. This also means that the dragons will definitely not go extinct in the third film as people previously were thinking would happen. People were assuming the dragons would go extinct in the film because the thought that would happen in the final book, which at the time had not been released, based off of what Hiccup from the books said at the start, but they were speculating and not waiting to see what actually happened to the dragons at the end of the last book. So in summary it is safer to assume that dragons will go into hiding at the end of the third film, then what was previously thought might happen. P&F fan92 (talk) 22:45, December 5, 2015 (UTC) I hope your right. *ear flaps flatten and wings shift* --Hulk10 (talk) 22:46, December 5, 2015 (UTC) I heard that in the third movie, there will be a catastrophic war between humans and dragons just like in the books that pushed the dragon population to extinction. Ughhhh, I just hope that they release a teaser for the new movie next year so that we fans can analyze what is going to happen in the third and final installment of this epic franchise. Also I hope that there's another TV series too that shows Hiccup and Toothless's stories SEPERATELY, kind of like Game of Thrones (but not to that extend of gore and well, you know the rest), I looking foward to see the gang back in action, and the dragons helping Toothless operate his dragon kingdom. Iridescentdragonfan (talk) 03:26, July 20, 2016 (UTC) talk page How to Train Your Dragon 3 Cast Reveal: AJ Kane as Unknown Kid Jennifer Lawerence as Britt, New dragon rider of the Dragon Training Academy on Berk. Josh Hutcherson as Anders, New Dragon rider of the Dragon Train Academy on Berk. Gianna Jun as Yukiko "Yuks" Hirayama, Yumiko's younger sister, New dragon rider, and she is a very sweet, young, naive girl and she has the ability to bend water. The head she rides is Cold. Zhang Ziyi as Yumiko "Yums" Hirayama, Yukiko's older sister, New dragon rider, and she is a very young naive, beautiful, brave, and courageous girl, and wants to be the new leader of the Dragon Training Academy after she faces her enemy from the past and she has the ability to bend ice. The head she rides is Solid. Rinko Kikuchi as Onigen, Main antagonist, wicked dragon queen and founder/leader of Drago's Army. Maisie Williams as New Dragon Rider #1, New Dragon Rider of the Dragon Train Academy on Berk. Logan Lerman as New Dragon Rider #2, New Dragon Rider of the Dragon Train Academy on Berk. Freddie Highmore as New Dragon Rider #3, New Dragon Rider of the Dragon Train Academy on Berk. Tony Leung as Hokkaido*, Deuteragonist, Onigen's lover and 2nd in command Doona Bae as Mari*, Protagonist, spiritual goddess healer and knows Stoick for 20 years. Rila Fukushima as Aki*, Protagonist, daughter of Mari after searching her lost mother for 5 years. Alicia Vikander as TBA Malin Åkerman as TBA Alexander Skarsgård as TBA Note: Hokkaido's name refers to the 2nd largest island in Japan. Mari is a female given name that comes from Breton, Japanese, Estonian, Hungarian, Finnish, Welsh, Swedish and Norwegian languages. Aki is a given surname, a given name, and a nickname and it is Japanese, Finnish and Nigerian given name P.S. New Characters, New Dragons, and new islands on HTTYD 3 will receive a perfect A+ Dragonslayer216 (talk) 12:26, June 1, 2018 (UTC)